


Nightmares

by CaptainNautical



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNautical/pseuds/CaptainNautical
Summary: “I think our firbolg friend is havin a nightmare.” Argo shifted out of Fitzroy’s line of sight. The half elf scooted forward a bit and peered over the edge of the bunk bed.-The Firbolg has a nightmare. The other two try to help.
Relationships: Master Firbolg & Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg/Argo Keene, Master Firbolg/Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Nightmares

“Psst. Hey. Hey Fitz.”

A nudge.

“Fitz, hey.”

A slightly harder nudge.

“...”

Argo waved furiously in front of Fitzroy’s face. The half elf blinked lazily, rubbing his face and scrunching up his nose.

“What-!?”

“Shh!” Argo hissed, pressing two fingers to his lips.

The genasi was standing on his bottom bunk mattress, arms looped around Fitzroy’s top bunk bed frame for balance as he woke him.

“What on earth could it be, Argo? I was having a lovely meditation up here.” Fitzroy rolled and grabbed his glasses off a shelf before leaning on his opposite elbow. He didn’t always wear them, and they were mostly for reading, but something about the situation made him instinctively grab them so he could focus on his room mate better.

Argo had his hair down. It was tucked behind his pointy ears but sticking up in other places. His mustache was bushy and tousled, another sign of just how late it was.

He looked concerned.

The rogue huffed a bit and shifted in place, the bed under him creaking with his weight.

“Well it’s just that...”

A loud and deep huff was heard in the room. Fitzroy raised his eyebrows. A moment passed before a scraping sound rapped across the floor followed by a low sort of moan.

“I think our firbolg friend is havin a nightmare.” Argo shifted out of Fitzroy’s line of sight. The half elf scooted forward a bit and peered over the edge of the bunk bed.

Master firbolg had taken to sleeping on the opposite side of the room from the other two. They had joked about how he’d have to get used to all the space in their new fancy room, because every night since arriving he would curl himself up in his spot as if he were trying to disappear. He took up a lot of space, yeah, but not as much as he could. Rainer had convinced him to at least sleep on a blanket she got for him.

Fitzroy thought the addition of the blanket only made him look like a house pet or something but he kept it to himself.

Currently the firbolg was in his usual position, but his arms were over his head. His hands held tight to his hair, surely pulling it each time he twitched or jerk in his sleep.

“Yes well...” Fitzroy cleared his throat quietly. “He’s a big boy. And we’re not his parents, Keene.”

Argo ran a hand through his hair, hanging off the side of the bed with one arm.

“Ah come on, Fitz. You don’t think we should at least wake him?”Came his hushed reply.

As he said that, there was a change in the firbolg’s movements. He shuddered head to toe, an invisible ripple running through his frame. It was incredibly subtle, but every time the druid shivered, his skin changed.

A small tuft of fur puffed up on the knuckles gripping his head. A patch of quills prickled at his legs. Bumpy spikes dotted his cheekbones. Even the tips of his ears started to turn.

“What the fuck?” The half elf breathed.

“He... he’s a shifter remember?” Argo was staring with big eyes.

“Oh shit, you think he’s dreaming of changing?”

“Aye... Aye dunno... I think we-“

“Ah!” The firbolg kicked his leg out, shivering around and squirming so his back was against the wall. “Sorry... Sorry... Sorry...”

Fitzroy had sat up in his bed. “Okay yeah let’s wake him up.” He declared.

“How? I don’t wanna get near ‘im. He’d probably lash out.” Argo lowered himself down and took one foot off the bed.

“We could...” Fitzroy looked around for an answer. “Get snippers to pinch him?”

With that the spectral crab appeared floating next to him. It made a string of garbled noises while it opened and closed its claws.

Argo blinked. He was silent a moment, before their other friend made a noise in his sleep.

“Yeah, sure.” He shrugged.

“Okay, Snippers.” Fitzroy put his hand under the crab where it deposited itself in his palm. “Here’s the deal. You’re going to give our pal a pinch on the arm.”

Snippers made some more garbled noises.

“Not too hard tho, okay?”

An affirmative string of nonsense.

“Okay, good boy.”

Fitzroy lifted his palm a bit and the ghostly crab disappeared and reappeared next to the dreaming firbolg. The little thing paced back and forth for a moment, deciding where would be best, before reaching out and grabbing a bit of the firbolg’s arm in his pincers.

A firm and hard hand slammed down on top of the crab almost immediately. Fitzroy yelped from atop his bunk, scrambling up and almost falling off the side before he realized Snippers had disappeared again. The crab reappeared in front of his face and gave him another start.

“Mm... Did I squash bug?” The firbolg rasped on the ground. He sounded dreamy and far off, his voice even lower and slower than usual.

“Bug!” Yelled Fitzroy. “You almost crushed Snippers!”

“Are you awrite friend?” Argo sat down on his bed. He leaned forward, resting his head in his hand. His hair fell over his face and he huffed, moving to grab something to tie it up with.

The firbolg looked around the dark room. He was confused. This wasn’t the forest.

Fitzroy flopped back over on his stomach and looked down at his two room mates. Argo finished tying his hair back.

“Friend Firbolg?” The genasi tried again.

The firbolg turned his head and blinked slowly.

“Yes... Yes I am fine...” He turned his head away slowly. He had a far off look in his eyes, even Fitzroy could tell.

“You know I hear talking about dreams usually helps one to get over them.” The half elf leaned his head on his arm and inspected his finger nails.

“No.” Master Firbolg replied. He was trembling slightly and hadn’t moved since he sat up.

Argo hummed.

“Well uh,” he cleared his throat, “Aye suppose we should be gettin back to sleep.”

“Mm, agreed.” Fitzroy was heard but not seen, he had already rolled back over in bed.

The firbolg did not move. He simply sat there breathing and staring off into space, thinking about something Argo had a feeling he would never understand. 

He probably misses his family, Argo thought to himself.

The genasi was about to crawl back into his bed. He had one leg under the covers before he glanced at his big friend again.

The firbolg had started to cry. It was silent and slow. A soft drip rolled off his jaw and down onto his upturned palms.   


Argo looked away. He worried at the bottom of his lip for a moment before he cleared his throat and looked up.

“D’ you... d’ya want teh try somethin, master firbolg?” Argo said before he could stop himself.

The other lifted his head slightly, probably just to show he was listening.

Argo got out of his bed and padded over to where master firbolg was sitting. He stooped a bit and gently grabbed his arm, pulling on him a bit to get him to stand.

“What is... Argo?” His voice was straining to try and cover his emotion. He wobbled up to his feet with the rogue holding onto him.

Argo lead his friend to the beds. He told the firbolg to wait a moment while he worked.

Argo pulled the third, unoccupied, bed over next to his bed. The noise made Fitzroy groan and look to see what they were doing. Argo padded over to the closet and got out an extra blanket and walked around the room to grab the blanket the firbolg normally slept on. He spread both blankets out across the bed. Argo then crawled over that bed and got into his own.

The firbolg looked at him in confusion. Argo patted the mattress. The firbolg stared blankly.

“C’mon. Try it.” He pulled his own covers over himself. “I think you’ll like it more than you think.”

“Argo... I do not-“

“When I have nightmares-“ Argo cut him off, “it always helps me to know someone else is there. Ye don’t have to but... just for tonight, why not?” He smiled gently and rested his head on his pillow. 

Master Firbolg stood there looking at the empty bed and the two other young men laying in theirs. Fitzroy was looking at him quietly. Argo had let his eyes fall shut, and was settling in more. The firbolg grunted a little, and placed his knee on the bed.

The mattress groaned in protest at his weight, but held him fine once he was on it. He crawled up like a very large cat; testing the surface and finding the best spot to deposit himself. He settled finally on a part of his blanket. Tentatively he rested his head on the pillow.

“This... this is comfortable...” he murmured. 

“Good.” Argo yawned next to him. 

“This is... pillow?” 

“Aye.” 

“Pillow is nice... Usually use leaf.” 

“Think these are genuine feather.” 

“They put a whole feather in this?”

“Good god please stop.” Fitzroy interjected. 

The room was still again. The genasi, half elf and firbolg lay still in their perspective beds, breathing and listening to the stillness. The firbolg watched Argo as he yawned and pulled the covers up over his shoulder. He scratched his face a bit and looked at his other hand absently.

“Argo?” He whispered.

“Mm?” The rogue replied sleepily.

“Mm... thank you..” Master firbolg murmured.

A hand extended and patted blindly on the firbolg’s hand. 

“Mah pleasure.” Argo yawned. He retracted his hand slowly and wrapped himself up again.

The firbolg breathed quietly in the room his friends were now asleep in. He finally drifted off again thinking of his clan. His new clan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but its really fun to write dialogue for these fools
> 
> Thanks for readin as always


End file.
